Xyon Civil War
The Xyon Civil War (13,981–14,710 XE) was a major conflict that spanned the entire Xyon Sector, and lasted for some 729 years. The war involved every power in Xyon, and raged on due to the scheming of the Patriarch of the Xai, Shala Alla Tok, to control the rest of his children and keep them from harming the Imperial Xai to whom he viewed as his favorites. Considered the single most destructive conflict in Xai history since the Xanian Wars and the Great Restoration War, the Xyon Civil War greatly weakened the Xai Ascendancy and the combatants who partook in the conflict, paving the way for the Auroran invasion in 14,971 XE. The origins of the conflict had their root in the scheming of the Imperial Xai on Family Pride and throughout the Xai'athus Sub-Sector. They feared the growing power of the individual Xai nations, and sought to weaken them by pitting against each other. Knowing well that it didn't take much to re-ignite the sparks of hatred between many of the Xai species, the Imperial Xai secretly moved events into place to start wars between many of the nations, such as tricking the Xanians into attacking the Cybrians on Valkyrie II. The civil war didn't begin in a grand display of military power from either side, but a series of skirmishes which grew into a major conflict, as the individual powers sought to remove the influences of the Imperial Xai from their homeworlds. As the dealings of the Patriarch became clearly, the rage of the Xai grew hotter, and this ultimately accumulated into the outright declaration of total independence from Tok's corrupt rule. While most of the Xai nations sided against Tok, many remained neutral, or even sided with Tok citing the law and order provided as their rationale. Fought all across the Xyon Sector, the superior numbers and technology of the Imperials did little to slow the onslaught from all directions as the enraged nations sought to remove Tok power, with the appearent permission of the Creator to do so. Numerous battles ravaged the outer worlds, though these were ultimately ended when the allied forces marched into the Xai'athus sub-sector itself for their assault on Family Pride. The Battle of Family Pride raged from the skies above the planet to bloody urban warfare on the surface, with millions of soldiers involved on all sides. Ultimately, with his back against the wall, the Patriarch negotiated a cease fire with the allies, granting them increased autonomy and ability to act alone. In the end, the sector was left scarred from the hundreds of battles waged over the seven centuries of non-stop warfare. Many of the greatest leaders and generals were involved in the conflict, with all earning much of their recent fame from the civil war. As the war came to an end, the two leaders of the allied forces, House Madora and House Xania, finally came to dominate the political scene of Xyon, carving out chunks of political territory for which to wage their ancient feud against one another. Origins of the Xyon Civil War History Aftermath and Consequences Legacy of the Xyon Civil War Politics of the Civil War Category:Xyon Civil War Category:Conflicts Category:Copyright